


Leopard Print

by EmptyMilkCarton



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyMilkCarton/pseuds/EmptyMilkCarton
Summary: Rick walks into his bedroom to find Negan laying on his bed in a leopard print thong.





	Leopard Print

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swiss_Roll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiss_Roll/gifts).



> A gift for @Anxious_Thinking_Sweetheart, who requested Negan in a leopard print thong. I took it from there.

Rick blinked. He rubbed his eyes. Blinked again. Nope, the scene in front of him was real. This was really happening. Negan was honest-to-god laying on his bed, wearing nothing but a thong. A thong that sported leopard print.

Rick was speechless as Negan waggled his eyebrows. “Like what ya see?” the man purred, pulling on the thong string before letting it snap back down.

“I...no. Where…?” Rick pressed his palms to his eyes, groaning. “Why are you like this.”

“I picked it out just for you,” Negan said, chuckling, “Saw it at an old Walmart.”

Rick sighed and looked at Negan. “Well, there’s a reason why those are made for women.” He made a face. “Please tell me you didn’t walk around in that. It doesn’t hide much.”

The bigger man guffawed. “‘Course not, Rick, this is your fuckin’ present. Kinda was hopin’ you’d blush or somethin’.”

“I’m honored. And I’ve seen you in all your glory enough times to be numb,” he spat, lacking venom.

Negan pouted dramatically. “You don’t think I’m a sexy son of a bitch?” he asked, sitting up. 

Rick rolled his eyes. “You’re sexy when you're fully clothed and helping me run this town.” He bent over and tossed Negan’s shirt at him. “Let’s go, Negan.”

“I’m sexy? You think so?” Negan prodded, ignoring everything else Rick said while he changed, flinging the thong to the dresser. 

“Let’s go with...oddly charming,” Rick decided, crossing his arms, “People are starting to warm up to you now. A little bit.”

Pulling a t-shirt over his head to complete his look, Negan grinned broadly. “I’m the most charmin’ fucker you’ll ever meet, Rick,” he said, lifting Rick into his arms much to the smaller man’s dismay. “See, you can’t fuckin’ help but to come fuckin’ flyin’ into my arms.”

“Negan-! For god’s sake- Put me down!” Rick shouted, whacking Negan’s chest, frustrated when all that did was draw a rumbling laugh out of the man.

“Only if you hug me,” Negan said triumphantly, and Rick complied, surprised when Negan kept his word and set him down slowly.

Having Negan squash his ribs in what he assumed was an affectionate manner was not as bad as Rick had anticipated. It was a nice contrast to the cold of autumn outside. And Negan was surprisingly soft around the middle, so their ribs weren’t smashed together. But it was a bear hug and eventually Rick tapped Negan’s back. 

“Negan, I can’t breathe-”

“Was that a good hug?” Negan asked, stepping back. “Did I make you feel safe and protected as shit in my arms? Like your knight in shinin’ fuckin’ armor?”

“I...yeah. Yep. All of the above,” Rick said, “Now c’mon, we have a run to do. Now.”

Negan followed Rick out the door, a little too close for Rick’s liking, but he dealt with it, their voices fading to the rest of the town as they headed into the woods. 

“Are we gonna fuck like a bunch of animals in the woods?”

“Oh, yeah. That’s definitely my top priority today. Not getting supplies.”

“You gonna confess your undying love for me?”

“Mmhm.”


End file.
